


unexpected

by Hotgitay



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mark was never expecting to be so drawn to Derek





	unexpected

"I feel like I can trust you"Derek told him

"For what it's worth I'm happy I met you"Mark said to him

"You just want to get in my pants" Derek teased his lover

"Maybe but I do mean what I'm saying"Mark said to him

"Funny charming and sexy"Derek leaned over to give him a quick peck on his lips

"The same goes for you as well"Mark replied

"Getting that on record aren't you?"Derek asked him

"Uh huh I am"Mark said


End file.
